


地下室里的博格特

by caleonora



Series: 世上最甜的OTP，或者最匪夷所思的 [5]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, 卡森德拉的黑色嘉年华
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 【Pa. 09 - HP】最深的恐惧，和最亲爱的人。





	地下室里的博格特

奎因是不是去得太久了一点？

布鲁诺把侍弄好的芝士饼胚推进烤箱，关上沉重的炉门，一边摘下厚厚的棉手套一边心不在焉地想着。

他从家里搬出来是结束实习期、得到傲罗的正式任命之后的事，到现在也不过才几周的时间，即便一个整洁爱好者如他，也还没腾得出时间来好好收拾一下这套新租来的房子。它原本属于一位新近去世的麻鸡老太太，虽然设备略有些陈旧，但看得出来被维护得很好，更重要的是——价钱和位置都十分令人满意。

布鲁诺正半心半意地琢磨着要不要到地下室去看一眼自告奋勇下去帮他找东西的奎因怎么回事，就听见门廊上传来啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。

奎因推开厨房半掩着的门走进来，把手伸给他，一枚古灵阁制式的小巧银钥匙安静地躺在他手心里。

“噢，谢谢。”布鲁诺说，转身去他手里接钥匙，“怎么找了这么长时……？”

他在手指碰到奎因手心的时候才感觉到明显的不对劲。奎因的手很凉，甚至在不自觉地微微颤抖，他几乎在同时意识到这位小朋友似乎有些异乎寻常地安静。

“怎么了？”布鲁诺反手把他的手握紧。指尖更凉，无意识地轻微动弹了一下，没有真的挣开，只安稳地待在他的掌心里，等着被温暖起来。

“……你的地下室里有一只博格特。”奎因试图平淡地说，“我把它锁在碗柜里了，你抽空把它清出去就行。”

“一只博格特？”布鲁诺狐疑地抬起眉毛。奎因的袖子上沾着一抹灰，他把袖口往下拉，在手肘外侧上发现了一道新鲜的擦伤。

“绊了一跤。”奎因耸了耸肩。

布鲁诺不甚赞同地皱了皱眉，从口袋里往外摸魔杖：“你应该放着让我来处理的。”

“拜托。”奎因抗议，“只是一只博格特，二年级的学生都知道怎么处理。”

布鲁诺没说话，竖起魔杖尖，指一指他刚被处理好的擦伤。

“……就是被吓了一跳。”奎因嘟囔着，目光飘忽地移开。

“被吓了一跳，嗯？”布鲁诺几乎给他逗乐了。顺手轻巧地一挥魔杖，掸掉他袖子和外套上的灰尘，确认他全身上下没再有别的磕碰：“给你冲杯热可可，好吗？”

奎因无可无不可地应了一声，却在布鲁诺准备转身的时候伸出手去勾住他的腰，半强迫地把脸硬埋进他的胸口。布鲁诺愕然了半秒才无奈地把手收回来笼住他肩膀，安慰地轻轻拍了几下。

“……你没有在哭吧，有吗？”

奎因的声音隔着他的衣领闷闷地传出来，听起来有几分沮丧，但确实并没有一点哭泣的影子：“才没有呢！”

布鲁诺顺着他的脊背胡乱上下撸了几把。十五岁的少年已经几乎长得和他一般高，只是肩膀还略微显得单薄。可能明年假期再来的时候就要比他更高了。

正这么模糊地想着，奎因从他怀里直起身。仿佛十分自然地，又像是带点难以描绘的郑重，他漫不经心地吻了他一下，轻快，柔软，一触即分。吻在他的嘴唇上。

布鲁诺脑子里一时只剩下一片空白。他恐怕是愣愣地看了奎因有好一会儿，可面前那双海蓝色的眼睛只是平静而坦然地回望他，绽出满足的笑意。“我要加两勺朗姆酒。”

“……你还没到喝酒的年纪呢。”他几乎下意识地反驳。

“就一勺？”

“紫罗兰糖浆。”布鲁诺板着脸，转身打开烤箱上方的橱柜。

哎，法国人。他想着，无可奈何地给心口泛出来的一些模糊而奇怪的声音不由分说地盖上印章。

**Author's Note:**

> 说到喝酒的年纪。事实上，那会儿布鲁诺也还没有。


End file.
